


Spiked Apple Cider

by BittyPKC



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, also they fuck, aubrey is nervous and cute, dani is a trans girl, not blood play but blood is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyPKC/pseuds/BittyPKC
Summary: Long, lazy days were Aubrey's favorite.This was about to become her favorite long, lazy day.





	Spiked Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> alright hello hope you enjoy!! ive been wanting to do some dani/aubrey shit but it just hasnt been happening so hope u guys enjoy ^u^
> 
> uuuh unedited because im just. i be like that.

Some days at Amnesty Lodge were peaceful. Barclay would wake up early, make the whole lodge a nice breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes today) and the residents would spend the day relaxing. Duck might stop by and hang out with the rest of them. Ned would definitely find his way here for the hot spring, if the shop wasn’t too busy.

On this day we could find Aubrey taking a nice long post-pancake nap. She was curled into her blankets, light music playing on the background when a loud knock shook her out of her sleep.

“Huh…?” She said as she sat up, staring into space until another knock drew her attention to the door. Aubrey jumped up, almost tripping and definitely bumping into the wall as she quickly put a shirt on. Opening the door revealed Dani, wearing jean shorts and a sports bra. There was a large smile on her face and a very large thermos in each hand. She felt herself blush a little just from seeing this much of Dani, but was caught off guard by the two thermos.

“What’re those?” She asked as Dani walked in, putting on in her hands and shutting the door. 

“Try it. Did you just wake up? You know it’s like three right?” Dani continued talking as she walked around Aubrey’s room. Dr. Harris Bonkers got a few pets before she sat on Aubrey’s bed. Aubrey hesitated to take a drink, before smelling it and almost moaning. It smelled like Barclay’s wonderful apple cider, although just a bit….

“Oh, spiked?” She asked with a smile after she took a sip. Dani nodded vigorously and smiled.

“Mhm! It’s chilly out, thought you might wanna go hang in the hot spring and drink a little.” She said with excitement. Aubrey nodded and took another sip before setting hers down

“Where’d you get it? Did Barclay really make you spiked apple cider to get me drunk with?” She joked, stepping into the bathroom to change into a simple sports bra and shorts. She threw a shirt on over the top, just for the journey through the lodge.

“Noooo, I made it. I’m gettin’ that good at cooking!” She grinned, showing off her spikey teeth. Aubrey felt her cheeks light up, her fingertips just barely making a small flame that she quickly hid. Dani noticed, didn’t say anything, but just let herself feel a bit smug for it.

They packed their things and made their way to the hot spring. The next few hours were spent slowly getting more and more tipsy, and sharing stories between them and whoever else filtered in and out of the hot spring. By sundown most of the residents were in the lodge, but Dani and Aubrey still occupied the hotspring. They were listening to music from Aubrey’s phone now, sitting semi close and staring at stars. Dani sat up and stretching, pulling at the straps of her bra.

“Hey, you mind if I take this off?” Dani asked, looking to Aubrey. Aubrey sat up, and you could almost see the moment of buffering she needed for this question before she answered.  
“Sure!” She said, just a little bit too high but to be fair she was drunk. As Dani took it off and threw the wet article aside Aubrey felt herself freeze. She caught sight of Dani’s breasts and… wow. They had two black bars in them, small balls on the end. Aubrey blushed hard and felt her fingers catch again as she looked away slowly, to the forest.

Dani absolutely noticed. Aubrey knew there was no use trying to deny it, but she sure as hell was not going to bring it up. Dani was going to say something, whether it be yelling at her or… asking her to leave or who knows what.

“See something you like?” Right as it was getting just too awkward to be bearable, Dani answered, moving closer to Aubrey and turning her towards Dani. Aubrey’s hand let out another small flame as she looked Dani in the eyes. It was now or never. Talk Aubrey. C’mon.

“Y-Yeah, something I like a lot.” Wow Aubrey. You tried but that was pretty fucking lame. Dani took it thought, smiling wide and leaning in to kiss her. Aubrey met her and felt a sigh escape as their lips met. Dani grabbed her hand and tried to pull it towards her breast, but Aubrey pulled back quickly. 

“Wait! I… My hands keep sparking. I don’t wanna hurt you.” She says, holding up her hands that keep sparking and sometimes creating a small flame. Dani smiled and pushed Aubrey;s hands back, pushing her against the side of the hot spring. Her hands were over her head as Dani went to her neck, giving a small kiss below her ear before whispering. 

“Can you keep em there for me, Lady Flame?” She nipped at her neck a bit before kissing over it, sucking a mark as Aubrey nodded gently. Small sparks erupted over her palms as Dani settled over her lap and switched sides, making sure Aubrey’s neck was well covered, Her lips weren’t cold, per say, just kind of…. Lukewarm? It felt nice, especially in the hot spring.

Aubrey arched her back up, biting her lip and letting out a small moan. Dani moved her hands across Aubrey’s back, then up her chest and under her bra. She squeezed gently and ran her thumbs over Aubrey’s nipples slowly. She continued with her bites and sucks down Aubrey’s neck. She used a hand to lift her up a bit more, wrapping her lips around one of Aubrey’s nipples. Her teeth grazed them gently, just enough to tease, before moving her tongue against it in a way that made Aubrey moan loudly. She let one hand pinch and rub one of Aubrey’s nipples, the other going under her shorts.

“You sound so pretty, Aubrey, baby, can I touch you here?” She asks, drifting just above her pubes.

“Yes, yes, please Dani-” A moan cut off Aubrey’s sentence as Dani’s fingers rubbed her clit in slow circles. After a long few moments Dani replaced her fingers with her thumb and let her fingers move down to Aubrey’s entrance. She teased for a few moments before fucking into Aubrey slowly, looking up at her with her bright orange eyes as she did. Aubrey looked beautiful right now, her head thrown back and small flames covering her hands. Dani bit her lip and fucked her fingers into Aubrey a bit faster, grinding her hardening cock against Aubrey’s thigh. Aubrey paused for just a moment before moving her thigh up against Dani. She moved her fingers expertly in Aubrey, grinding against her harder and biting her lip. 

“Dani, Dani!” Aubrey came hard, grinding down against her hand as she slowed. She let her head roll back for a moment before lifting her head and looking at Dani with a heated look.

“Wanna… Wanna fuck me?” Aubrey asked, sitting up and going to kiss Dani again. Dani nodded eagerly and moved to get off of her. Aubrey whimpered a little at the kiss cut short, but got to work removing her shorts and leaning over to reach into her small backpack. She pulled a condom out of her back and turned back to Dani, blushing at the look she gave her.

“What, you never know when you’ll need one!” She said turning around and facing the side of the hot spring. Dani pulled out of the water for a moment to put the condom on, going over to Aubrey and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Not makin fun of you. I love a prepared girl.” She kissed the side of her neck slowly. “Think you’re still gonna flame up?” Dani let her hand trace down Aubrey’s back and feel her ass.

“Y-Yeah…” As she answered and felt Dani touch her all ten of her fingers got small flames on the tips. Dani laughed a bit and smiled. She lined her cock up with Aubrey’s entrance and pressed into her slowly, sighing shakily as she bottomed out. Aubrey moaned into her arm and clenched around her, digging her hands into the dirt along the edge. Dani ran her hands along Aubrey’s sides and hips, one of them snaking around to play with her nipple. Her other hand went to Aubrey’s shoulder as she pulled out and slowly started fucking into her.

Aubrey made delicious noises when she was being fucked, little whimpers and moans and Dani’s name all high pitched. The hand on Aubrey’s nipple trailed down to her clit, rubbing in time with her thrusts. She thrust into her hard, loving the little gasps when she hit a spot deep in her. Aubrey’s palms were coated in flames now, any grass and dirt under her hands getting singed. As Dani thrust deeper she could feel herself growing closer, leaning over her. Aubrey clenched around her as she cried out and came again. Dani thrust into her a few more times and felt herself cum, biting into Aubrey’s shoulder. At this point Aubrey’s hands were completely covered in flames, the loudest whine yet escaping from her mouth. Dani pulled away, licking the blood off her shoulder. 

“Sorry…” She whispered, kissing the bite and pulling out after a moment.

“God, don’t be, that was perfect.” Aubrey said as she leaned against the side of the hotspring. She rested her head for a bit before lifting and giving Dani a smile. She giggled when she saw the singe marks in the grass, luckily they avoided a fire.

Dani just watched Aubrey for a few moments before moving closer and wrapping an arm around her. She peppered a few kisses along her face before landing one right on her lips.

“Shit, Dani. You know how to treat a girl.” This got her another few kisses and an adoring look from a pair of orange eyes.

“Wanna get dressed and go like… cuddle inside?” Aubrey asked with a blush coming to her cheeks. As wild as that was, blushing over cuddling.

“Course, Lady Flame.” She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before swimming over to the side of the hot spring. Aubrey didn’t bother putting her bra on, just pulling on her shorts and dry shirt. Dani did the same, struggling with the wet bra before locking hands with Aubrey and heading inside the lodge.They waved to Mama, Duck, and Barclay, who were all drinking hot coco and chatting.

“Theres coco in the kitchen… you alright there Aubrey?” Duck asked, eyeing her neck with a bit of concern. Yeah, Dani… did a number on her. Whoops. 

“Just a few bug bites, I protected her from any more. Go lay down Aubrey, I’ll grab us some coco.” Dani covered for her, although the blush and her eyes really did tell the truth. She said a quick goodbye and went to her room.

“Well. Night y’all.” Dani said after a few beats of semi-awkward silence, departing. She grabbed her coco before heading to Aubrey’s room, a large smile on her face.


End file.
